


French Toast

by Sonamae



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: Waking up, going to the bathroom, working.  Everything is better with your partner.





	French Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Yall I've seen Venom about eight times now, I think I've found my thing.

Sleep faded slowly, a groggy sense of wakefulness curling behind Eddie’s eyes before his dry mouth fully registered. He kept his eyes closed and tensed the muscles in his legs and began to stretch, feeling the slide of his other curling around his calf.

“Mornin’.” Eddie said around a long yawn. His arms reached up to the headboard and gripped tight to pump blood into his fingers. He used it as an anchor to drag his body across the bed. Inside his head there was a content growl, his other snuffling before creeping up to nuzzle beneath his chin. “Yeah, you too.” Eddie muttered before yawning again. “I gotta piss.”

His other snorted but pushed Eddie up by his shoulders, guiding him toward the bathroom. While his other was more awake, he was much quieter after he first woke up. Eddie’s body had trouble gathering itself, so he often relied on his other to help force his way out of bed. Walking into the bathroom, Eddie flipped the switch and blinked when nothing happened. He flipped the switch a few more times and huffed.

“We paid the bill, yeah?” He asked as he left the door open and walked over to the toilet.

_“Yes.”_ His other hissed before stretching out and rummaging about in the hall closet. By the time Eddie had flushed and started washing his hands, a thing his other had forced him into, his partner had come back with a new bulb and was reaching toward the ceiling.

“Hey, let me turn it off first.” He reached back with his elbow and used it to flip the switch to off while his other hovered, attached at his back. Satisfied, Eddie finished washing his hands and dried them on the towel nearby, then heard the switch flip. Light flooded the room and he smiled. “Thanks V.” His other purred and flipped the light off as they left the bathroom.

_“You need water.”_ His other purred, curled back around his throat and rubbing just beneath his ear.

“Workin’ on it.” Eddie muttered before he grabbed one of his plastic mason jar cups. They were harder to shatter and much cheaper. He grabbed the pitcher out of the fridge and filled the glass half full, then pulled the pitcher back.

_“Eddie.”_ His other warned.

“It’s _cold_ , I hate cold water.” Eddie whined, but poured until the cup was full before putting the pitcher up.

_“It’ll wake you up faster.”_ His other purred. _“You need it, you have that deadline. And you promised me chocolate.”_ There was a tease in his others voice and Eddie rolled his eyes before reaching up to poke at the rolling black skin on his exposed shoulder.

“Spoiled.” Eddie teased. “You’re more expensive than Anne ever was when it comes to chocolate, you know that right?”

There was a delighted laugh that rumbled in his chest, and Eddie smiled warmly before sitting at his desk. He’d set up a full length mirror across from the desk, and he toasted Venom in the reflection.

_“That’s because I have_ taste, _Eddie. You’re not going to get away with buying those one dollar bullshit chocolates and calling it a gift with me, I’m in your head.”_ Venom crooned from the mirror.

“You _like_ those one dollar chocolates.” Eddie countered before downing half the glass and shaking his face.

_“You’re getting me Teuscher.”_ Venom stated.

“You’ll settle for fucking dove singles.” Eddie said with a laugh, turning his head to kiss the black swell against his shoulder. “I don’t make that kind of money.”

_“If you did, you would.”_ Venom said, crossing his arms.

“You know I would.” Eddie said softly, a hand lifted in front of his face. “Hey, you know I’d spoil the shit out of you if I had the money and didn’t want to get put in some weird fucking villain box.” He watched the way Venom smiled, all teeth and tongue curling out to wrap around his throat. Eddie watched as his other slipped out and slid into his palm, holding his hand.

Humming, his set his hand on the desk and then yawned again before booting up his computer. “Okay, work.”

_“Breakfast.”_ Venom huffed.

“Then you start it,” Eddie stated, “if you hadn’t made us stay up until three last night watching Golden Girls reruns, I’d have finished this then. We could have had french toast, but oh no, you wanted to giggle.”

_“Blanche is too awful not to watch though.”_ Venom said with a pout, but Eddie could already feel him stretching out to start their breakfast. _“She reminds me of you, she’s a train wreck.”_ Eddie snorted.

“I love you too.” He leaned forward, one hand still held by Venom in the reflection, and typed in his password.


End file.
